


A Learning Curve

by Kagetsukai



Series: Plot? What Plot? [3]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Premature Ejaculation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 08:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15945620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagetsukai/pseuds/Kagetsukai
Summary: The reader finds Carver's blushing incredibly sexy and enticing. Perhaps they should do something about it.





	A Learning Curve

Carver is big, grumpy, and somewhat young for your tastes, but when you accidentally find yourself face to face with him, you cannot help but notice his striking features.

“Carver, you have the most beautiful blue eyes,” you tell him, and the resulting blush on his entire face brings you pleasure and a load of naughty ideas. Afterward, everytime you’re around him, you make a point to compliment him, leaving him red-faced and giving you a decidedly considering look. 

“You look quite handsome when you smile.” 

“I could cut myself running a hand down that jaw of yours.” 

“Those are some really big muscles on your arms. Are there any other big muscles that you have?”

“That is a mighty sword you have there. I like the way you… swing it.”

All the blushing and praises come to a head when your lips crash against his and it becomes apparent that Carver isn’t an experienced lover. He is all hands and lots of enthusiasm, but it’s up to you to slow him down and teach him the ropes. Thankfully, he’s a quick study and soon enough his tongue is a tender and velvet-smooth, making you moan with pleasure.

When you finally drag him to the privacy of your room, he stands at the door, gaping at you while you undo all the clasps and drop clothes to the ground. You wonder if he’s ever seen a naked woman before and the thought makes you smile.

“In order for this to work, I can’t be the only one in the nude,” you point out.

His face turns the color of a ripe tomato while his hands work clumsily to remove his clothes. You note with amusement that his blush reaches way past his collarbone and paints his chest with bring pink.

“Good,” you say with a grin. “That’s what I like to see. Now, come closer and touch me.”

Big, strong hands grasp your flesh and your eyes roll to the back of your head when his thumbs scratch over your nipples. He kneads and tugs, and you feel yourself growing ever more excited at his touch. Wrapped around each other, you drag him towards a bed. When he falls on top of you, your entire world becomes him, his body, his scent, his touch; there’s so much of him everywhere. The longer you kiss, the more his mouth becomes insistent, traveling up and down your neck, venturing to your chest. And you want more.

“You should kiss me,” you tell him and he dutifully returns to press his mouth to yours. You chuckle. “I was thinking of you kissing my _other_ lips.”

Carver stills above you. You watch as his face and chest return to its fetching red color.

“I’ve never…” he starts and looks away, clearly embarrassed.

You reach for his jaw and gently caress his cheek.

“Just put your mouth on me and give me a kiss. I’ll let you know what feels good.”

He agrees dutifully.

Seeing his broad, large shoulders between your legs is single most erotic thing in your life and your breath hitches when he presses his lips to your sex and _licks_. For a brief moment you forget you’re supposed to guide him, it feels so good. Then you remember yourself and with a gasping voice, you tell him, “Rub your tongue against my clit. It’s that little nub on top. Further. A little more.” He finds it and you buck lightly against his face. “Yes, there.” You let him go at it for some time, allowing your pleasure to build slowly before you move onto the next part. 

“Put your index finger inside of me, then rub it against the top wall,” you instruct him. Your voice sounds more like a growl than speech, but neither of you care. He follows your directions perfectly and soon enough you are riding his face, moaning with pleasure. You don’t need to tell him anything else, because he’s quickly learning what makes you soar and does exactly that. Your fingers dig into his scalp, muss his hair, and you no longer can keep a coherent thought until your orgasm rolls through you like a tidal wave.

Your chest is still heaving back and forth when you finally look down and see Carver hovering over your overstimulated sex, his hair a mess and his face drenched with your juices. He grins at you with such smug delight that you want to smack him; you find no energy to do so. Instead, you try to follow with the plan.

“That was wonderful,” you murmur. “But now I want your cock.”

The word changes his face in an instant from playful to borderline predatory and your breath catches at the new surge of arousal in your blood. He crawls over you, no further instruction necessary, and you watch with fascination as his thick thighs spread you apart. There is so much of him that you’re afraid you won’t be able to wrap your legs around him. Somehow, you manage. His eyes glued to the apex of your navel, he watches hungrily as his cock slowly sinks into you. 

He feels so much and not enough at the same time. You are gasping for air while you try to get used the feeling of him inside of you. You’re not sure if it’s because he’s well-endowed or if he has you so spread wide that even the smallest intrusion feels like a lot. You don’t care which it is, because he starts thrusting and it feels amazing.

You don’t get to enjoy it for long, though. Carver’s eyes grow wide, then squeeze shut, and before you understand what is happening, he’s pulling out of you. Warm spend spritzes your core and it’s all you can do to not groan in disappointment. This is something you should have predicted, trying to bed an eager virgin and all.

When you find his face, you can tell he is angry and embarrassed, his eyes averted and his lips mumbling what you can only assume are curse words. He pulls away, clearly intending to leave, but you only lock your ankles behind his back and keep him there.

“Going so soon?” you ask him, keeping your voice flirty.

He grunts. “I’m leaving, so you can find a lover who isn’t a total failure,” he grumbles out.

You actually laugh at that.

“Oh sweet darling,” you say. “First times are never what you expect them to be and always involve a degree of failure.” You pause and make sure to suggestively lick your lips as he watches. “All you need is a bit of practice.”

His eyes go big. “You mean…”

“You should rest up, big boy, and when you’re nice and ready, I can show you some _other_ things two consenting adults can do together.”

He looks at you for a moment, trying to gauge if you’re telling the truth or joking, and a huge grin splits his face. He leans in and gives you a tender kiss on the lips.

“I cannot wait,” he says.

Frankly speaking, neither can you.


End file.
